Feliz Aniversário!
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: 30 de Março é o Aniversário de Shion e os pequenos Douradinhos resolvem fazer uma festa surpresa para o Grande Mestre do Santuário... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz Aniversário**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**29 de Março**

A noite já caíra no Santuário, e como era sábado, os Cavaleiros de Ouro permitiram a seus aprendizes acampar no jardim da casa de Virgem, com o consentimento de Athena e de Yoros de Virgem. A amazona vez ou outra ia até o jardim ver se estava tudo bem com seu pequeno aprendiz e os outros pupilos dos Dourados. Quanto à Shaka, ela sabia que não precisava se preocupar, pois o loirinho tinha muito juízo, e era um dos mais responsáveis dos aspirantes a Cavaleiros de Ouro. O problema residia nas Casas ao lado... começando pelas primeiras Casas Zodiacais: Kannon, irmão gêmeo endiabrado de Saga, discípulo de Arios, Carlo, o italianinho enfezado discípulo de sua amiga Lune, Aiolia, o filhote de leão, discípulo de Darius, Milo, o pupilo capetinha de Lídius, infelizmente parecia que herdara o mesmo jeito travesso do mestre, e Shura, o espanholzinho levado, pupilo de Osiros. Qualquer um deles era capaz de pôr fogo nas barracas improvisadas com lençóis, mesmo sem a ajuda dos outros.

Sentados em uma rodinha, da seguinte maneira, em sentido horário: Mu, Aldebaran, Saga e Kannon, Carlo, Aiolia e Aiolos, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Shura e Afrodite, as doze crianças conversavam, dentro da barraca, com um lampião no centro, iluminando todos. Tinham levado de tudo: diversos tipos de bolacha, cobertores, lanternas, pacotes de batata frita, figurinhas, até peões.

- Shakya?

- Sim, Mestra...?

- Está tudo bem aí? – a Mestra perguntou pela enésima vez.

- Sim, Senhora...

- Bom, então vou lá para dentro... se precisarem de alguma coisa me chame pelo cosmo, como eu ensinei ta?

- Sim, Senhora...

- Sua mestra te chama de Shakya? – perguntou Milo.

- Chama... – o indiano respondeu de olhos fechados, sem se importar com o tom zombeteiro de Milo.

- Aaaaaaaaahh... Shakyaaa... Shakya...

- Ai, Shakinha... Meu Shakinha... Meu bebê... – Milo, Shura, Carlo e Kannon caçoavam do pequeno.

Mesmo sendo um pouco mais velhos, Shura e Kannon sempre se juntavam a Milo, Carlo e Aiolia na hora de fazer troça dos outros e aprontarem das suas. Saga, Kannon, Aiolos, irmão de Aiolia, e Shura tinham oito anos, enquanto Mu, Aldebaran, Carlo, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Camus e Afrodite tinham seis anos.

- Pára de tirar sarro do Shaka... ele não tem culpa se deram esse nome para ele... – reclamava Mu.

- Ele não é o único a ter nome estranho aqui... então parem de tirar sarro dele. – disse Camus

- É verdade... não é só ele que tem nome estranho... – resmungou Kannon.

- Do que você ta reclamando? Seu nome é bem normalzinho até...Meu nome é bem pior... – resmungou Aldebaran.

- Eu também não gosto do meu nome... – retrucou Kannon.

- Eu gosto do meu... mesmo ele sendo nome de mulher... – disse Afrodite.

- Aaaaah, mas você não conta, Afrodite! – disse Carlo.

- Eu também gosto do meu nome... – disse Mu.

- Eu não gosto do meu nome também... – ponderou Aiolia.

- Eu até que gosto do meu... – disse Shura, brincando de acertar uma maçã com o braço.

- Nem eu do meu... – resmungou Carlo.

- Porquê não, Carlo? – indagou Afrodite. – Seu nome é tão bonito...

- Eu não gosto e pronto... – bufou o italianinho.

- E como você queria se chamar? – perguntou Shura.

- Eu...? Humm... – Carlo pôs-se a pensar. – Já sei! Máscara da Morte!!!!!

- Máscara da Morte? Mas que nome horroroso!!! – Afrodite torceu o nariz.

- É legal!!! Bem assustador!!! – empolgaram-se Shura e Kannon.

- Bom, já que você prefere se chamar assim... a gente vai passar a te chamar assim...

- Hehehe... eu sei que eu sou foda... – gabou-se Máscara da Morte.

- Eu posso continuar a te chamar de Carlo? É melhor do que Máscara da Morte... – pediu Afrodite.

- Eu não gosto de Carlo... quem me chamar assim eu vou bater!

- Aaaaah, mas é bem melhor que Máscara da Morte... – choramingou o pisciano.

- Eu já disse que não gosto! – emburrou.

- Posso te chamar de Mask então? Poooosso? Poooossooooo? – pediu Afrodite com olhinhos pidões, que nem mesmo Carlo, ou melhor, Máscara da Morte, o turrão e enfezado aprendiz de Cavaleiro de Câncer, conseguiu dizer não.

- Táá táá... Babbenne!!! Pode... mas só de Mask...nada de Carlo!

- Obaaa... obrigado Maskinhaaa!!! – Afrodite se jogou nos bracinhos do moreninho.

Os outros deram gostosas risadas ao ver Mask tentar afastar o loirinho de si, que não desgrudava. Assim, continuaram a conversar mais um pouco, com as lanternas iluminando o rostinho de cada um, enquanto contavam contos de terror.

- AAaaaahh, nãããooo, nãããooo, pááááraaaa... eu tenho medoooo...

- Como você quer ser Cavaleiro de Ouro se tem medo de um conto de terror bobo, Mu?

- Eu tenho medooo... – choramingava o pequeno ariano.

- Então vai lá para fora... a gente quer saber o fim da história do Cavaleiro Sem Rosto...

- AAaah, nããooo... por favoor... não...

- Aaah, sim... a gente quer saber o fim da história!!!

- Mas eu tenho medo...

- Mas a gente quer continuar...

- Vai para fora, se você tem medo... ou você tem medo de ficar sozinho também?

- Aaaah, Mamãããeee... eu teeeenhooo meeeedooo – Mascára da Morte fazia troça.

- Páááraaa... eu vou contar para o Mestre...

- Uuuuhhh to morrendo de medo...

- Pára com isso, Máscara da Morte...

- Você devia respeitar mais o Mestre Shion... ele é o Grande Mestre do Santuário e o Cavaleiro mais forte do Santuário!!!

- O Mu tem razão... o Mestre Shion é o Cavaleiro mais forte do Santuário...

- Hunf... – bufou Mask.

- Ah, amanhã é o aniversário do seu Mestre, não é, Mu?

- É, sim. – sorriu o pequeno.

- E você vai dar algum presente?

- Não sei... a minha mesada já acabou... eu gastei tudo para comprar um monte de bolachas Passatempo... – disse um pouquinho triste.

- Acho que você podia fazer alguma coisa para dar de presente para ele então...

- Mas o quê? Eu só sei fazer desenho de carneirinho...

- Bom, já é um começo... vocês dois são do mesmo signo... que é representado por um carneiro...

- Mas será que ele vai gostar?

- E se você fizesse alguma outra coisa... alguma coisa de comer...?

- Eu não sei cozinhar sozinho ainda...

- Hummm...

Então todos começaram a pensar em algum presente para Shion. O Mestre de Mu era o Cavaleiro de Ouro mais atarefado do Santuário. Tinha diversos deveres, e apesar de todas as atividades com o resto do Santuário, como organizar todos os oficiantes e outras coisas mais, conseguia ainda treinar o pequeno Mu. Dohko, seu velho amigo de Guerra o ajudava como podia, se encarregando de outros deveres do Santuário, como o treinamento dos soldados, entre algumas outras coisas.

- Já sei!! Já sei, já sei!!! – gritou um Milo empolgado. – Eu tive uma idéia brilhante!!!

- Então conta para a gente, ué...

- O Mestre Shion sempre volta À noite para a Casa de Áries, não é?

- É...

- E amanhã, mesmo sendo o aniversário dele, ele vai ficar cuidando do Santuário, não vai?

- Vai...

- Amanhã é domingo... nós não temos treinos, nem aulas, certo? Os nossos mestres sempre deixam a gente brincar, não é?

- É...

- Milo, onde você quer chegar com isso?

- Simples, Camus... a gente podia fazer uma festa surpresa para o Mestre Shion... e ninguém desconfiaria...

- Mas como você pretende fazer isso?

- A gente faz um bolo, alguns salgadinhos, e suco. Arrumamos a decoração da Casa de Áries, e quando o Mestre Shion chegar, nós cantamos parabéns para ele...

- E a gente vai ficar escondido?

- É!!!

- Hum... parece ser legal...

- Acho que o Mestre vai gostar – sorriu Mu.

- Eu sou um gênio!!!

-Então a gente pode fazer o seguinte... amanhã a gente se divide: um grupo faz o bolo, o outro os sucos e os sanduíches, enquanto outro grupo arruma a casa, e outro grupo não deixa que o Mestre Shion e os nossos Mestres descubram...

- Ta...

- Todos concordam?

- Siiiiim!!! – responderam todos.

- Então ta... amanhã a gente divide os grupos... agora é melhor a gente ir dormir... já ta ficando tarde, e amanhã a gente vai ter de acordar cedo para dar tempo de fazer tudo!

- Legal!!! – se empolgaram todos.

Então os pequenos aprendizes foram deitar, cada um em seu saco de dormir.

- Boa Noite...

- Boa Noite...

- Buenas... - bocejou Shura

- Buona Notte...

- Bonne Nuit.

E assim os doze meninos foram dormir, sonhando com a festa surpresa...

- EI MILO! TIRA ESSE PÉ DA MINHA CARA... – gritou Camus.

XxxxxxX

Oies...

Bom, gente... recentemente eu li uma fic dos pequenos Douradinhos( e ainda tem uma que estou acompanhando... "Os Douradinhos no Planetário", não me lembro o penname da ficwriter... descuuuulpaaaaa . )... e me deu uma VOOOOOOOOOOOONTAAAAAAAAAAADE de escrever uma fic c/ eles pequenos...

Espero que vocês gostem... vai ser uma fic beeeeem curtiiinhaaa... diferente das outras(c/ exceções das oneshots, claro ")

Já imaginaram a confusão que eles não fariam para preparar esse bolo e a festa-surpresa do Shion?

E como eu achei eles foooofooooos ... o Carlo–Mask querendo chamar Máscara da Morte...xDDDD

Tinha de ser, né?

Bom, gente... é isso... no feriado vou tentar escrever mais... e atualizar Lendas...espero reviews p/ essa cria aqui enquanto isso ta?

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz Aniversário**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**30 de Março**

**Manhã...**

Normalmente, mal tivesse o sol raiado, os pequenos já teriam acordado, se lavado e tomado seus desjejuns, e portanto estariam já com os treinos e aulas encaminhados: fariam exercícios de alongamento e aquecimento.

- A vida de um Cavaleiro de Ouro não é fácil, meninos... – costumava dizer Shion para eles enquanto comandava os exercícios, como flexões de braço pela manhã. – Um Cavaleiro de Ouro deve resistir às mais difíceis provas... deve conseguir permanecer de pé, mesmo tendo sido atingido por diversos golpes poderosos, deve continuar lutando mesmo exausto, deve conter o mesmo poder em suas mãos depois de horas de luta, deve lutar por Athena, e protege-la mesmo que isso lhe custe a vida. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro não deve parar, Milo...Um Cavaleiro de Ouro, mesmo estando cansado e sem forças deve continuar lutando... Um Cavaleiro de Ouro não deve demonstrar sua dor, muito menos chorar de dor, Afrodite... Um Cavaleiro de Ouro deve ser implacável...

Os treinos eram suspensos aos domingos, permitindo aos aprendizes descansarem e distraírem. E era justamente esse o plano que os garotos tinham em mente neste domingo...

- Shaka, meninos... hora de acordar... – a voz de Yoros de Virgem lhes chamava, suave do lado de fora da barraca. – São nove e meia...a mesa do café da manhã está posta, tem frutas, sucos, leite, bolo de chocolate...

- BOLO DE CHOCOLATE!? – os meninos se levantaram de um pulo.

- Ooobaaaaaaa... vamos cooomeeeer!! – Aldebaran saiu da barraca, passando por cima dos outros, saltando sobre eles.

- Me espera, Deeebaaaaa... – choramingou Mú, pegando seu carneirinho de pelúcia e indo atrás do amigo.

- Eu taaambéééém queeerooooo... – Afrodite saiu correndo atrás do brasileirinho.

- Debaaaaa, Diiiteeeee, deixa um pedaço para a geeenteeeee... – berrou Saga.

- Vamos logo, senão o Deba e o Dite vão comer todo o bolo, Saga... – insistiu Kannon, que vestia seus sapatos, assim como seu gêmeo.

- Olia, você não quer bolo?

- Quero...

- Então, vamos... – Aiolos estendeu a mão para o irmão. – Vamos logo, porque se eu conheço o Kannon, o Deba e o Dite, quando a gente chegar lá não vai mais sobrar bolo.

- Vamos...

- Aí, eu bem que queria esperar vocês, mas to indoo...Fuiii!!! – Milo saiu chispando.

- Bah... que bando de esfomeados... – resmungou Mask.

- Você não vai tomar café da manhã, Mask? – indagou Shura, vestindo uma camiseta.

- Nah... io não to com fome...

- Mas você pode passar mal senão comer nada, Mask... – Camus se preocupou.

- Nah... Io sono forte... não vou passar mal... e se eu ficar com fome, depois eu como...

- Acho melhor você ir com a gente comer alguma coisa, Mask. Pelo menos tomar um suco... – Shura fitou o amigo, sentado sobre seu colchãozinho, enquanto o italianinho estava deitado de barriga para cima, com as mãos sob a nuca.

- Você por acaso ta me esperando, spagnolo?

- Y desde quando yo soy homem de esperar marmanjo pra ir tomar café? – arqueou a sombracelha.

- Chissà?

- Qué?

- Como é que io vo saber?

- Hunf... cala a boca... você que é um maricón, metido a machão! Ninguém aqui é tão amigo do Dite como tu. Y ele é meio...

- Chiudere la bocca... io no sono amico do Dite, capiche?

- Não tem problema nenhum em ser amigo dele, Mask... quem sabe você até gosta?

- Spagnolo figlio di una... – Mask avançou sobre Shura, que saiu correndo feito um cabrito, se rachando de rir do italiano.

As crianças, por fim, tomaram todas seu café da manhã sossegadas... bem... quase sossegadas. Como sempre acontecia quando os garotos se reuniam, não podia faltar discussões bobas entre Mask e Dite, Kannon e Saga, Mask e Shura, Mask e Milo, de vez em quando, Milo e Camus... enfim... os mais sapecas sempre estavam pentelhando os outros.

- Bom, então, vamos dividir quem vai fazer o quê. Depois cada um volta pra sua casa, pra ninguém desconfiar, pega as coisas que precisa, e aí a gente se encontra no Coliseu, atrás daquelas colunas que tão caídas na arena... – Saga tomou a liderança do grupo.

- Ta... então vamos ver... Saga, a gente precisa do quê? – perguntou Kannon.

- Bom acho que a gente vai precisar que um grupo faça o bolo...

- Certo... então, vamos ver... quem aqui sabe fazer bolo?

- Eeeuuu!!! – Dite levantou a mão, eufórico.

- Eu também sei um pouco... – disse Shaka.

- Eu sei um pouquinho... – Mú levantou a mão.

- Ta... então vem pra cá – apontou Saga. – Vocês vão fazer o bolo.

- Vai ser bolo do quê? De chocolate? De morango? De pêssego? De amora? De laranja? De nozes? De castanhas? De frutas? Porque eu só sei fazer de chocolate! E pra fazer de frutas tem que comprar, e eu não tenho dinheiro, mas a gente podia fazer uma vaquinha, assim a gente pode comprar as frutas, e também pode comprar mais coisas, pra a decoração e também pra fazer docinhos e...

- DITE! CHEGA! – ralharam os meninos.

- Pode fazer do que você quiser, Afrodite! – ralhou Saga.

- Ta, ta, Saguinha... eu só queria agradar... – choramingou Dite. – Como vocês são maus comigo...

- Ta... turma do bolo decidida, que mais a gente precisa, Saga?

- Alguém tem que ficar encarregado de trazer as bebidas. Suco, refrigerante, água... Quem pode fazer isso?

- Eu! – Aiolia.

- Eu também! – Milo.

- E eu! – Kannon.

- Ta... então vocês vão pra lá. Kannon você ainda não... eu preciso que você continue anotando!

- Ta... turma das bebidas, ok... Que mais Saga?

- Segurança. A gente precisa que alguém não deixe que os Mestres saibam o que a gente ta fazendo.

- Eu posso cuidar disso!! – respondeu Mask, estufando o peito.

- Eu também. – Aldebaran se colocou do lado de Mask, em posição de sentido.

- Ta... mas eu preciso de mais alguém...

- Pode deixar comigo, Saga. – Shura se juntou aos outros dois.

- Certo... turma da segurança reunida. Que mais Saga?

- Salgadinhos... a gente precisa servir salgadinhos também...

- Mas e a decoração? Se vocês forem fazer os salgadinhos, não vai ter decoração Sagaaa!!! – exasperou o pequeno sueco.

- Dite, a gente pode fazer isso depois... a decoração não é importante. – Mask colocou, porém levou um olhar fulminante do garoto.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO É IMPORTANTE, CARLOO???

- Não é e pronto, e já disse pra não me chamar de Carlo!

- É IMPORTANTE SIM, E EU TE CHAMO DO QUE QUISER, SEU ITALIANO BOBÃO!

- QUEM É BOBÃO AQUI? HEIN? QUEM?

- FERMÉ LA BOUCHE VOCES DOIS!

Todos emudeceram. Camus acabava de se descontrolar e falara para todos se calarem.

- Vocês não podem ficar um segundo sequer sem brigar? A gente pode resolver essa questão da decoração depois, Dite, primeiro a gente precisa organizar as outras coisas, senão, mesmo tendo decoração, a gente não vai ter comida nem bebida. Então, pode ficar tranqüilo que depois a gente vai resolver a decoração ta?

- Promete, Camye? Eu não quero fazer uma festa sem decoração... – choramingou.

- Mon Dieu... – suspirou baixinho o francês. – Oui... eu prometo...

- Mesmo? .

- Oui... agora por favor, Dite, me solta que você ta me sufocando...

- Aaaiiii... descuuulpa, Camye... desculpa desculpinhaaa...

- Tudo bem Dite, agora por favor, deixa o Saga acabar de organizar as coisas.

- Ta.

- Bom, resolvida a paixonite dos pombinhos? – zombou Milo.

- Milo... – Camus lançou um olhar sinistramente frio, porém mortal ao amigo.

- Certo, entããão – Saga chamou a atenção de todos para si. – Eu, o Aiolos e o Camus ficamos responsáveis pelos salgadinhos.

- Certo... quando a gente começa?

- Agora.

- Já?

- Sim!

- Obaa!!! – os meninos iam sair correndo.

- Mas primeiro, a gente precisa voltar pra Casa, arrumar o que a gente precisa e depois, a gente vai pro Coliseu e começa a fazer as coisas.

- Certo!

- Então, Mú, Shaka e Dite. Vocês precisam procurar farinha, ovos, leite, fermento e açúcar nas Casas de vocês.

- Ta.

- E chocolate! - acrescentou eufórico Afrodite.

- Bebidas: Milo, Olia, Kannon... vocês precisam procurar frutas, refrigerantes, sucos e água. Também precisam trazer gelo e copos.

- Ta.

- Anotado!

- Shura, Mask, Deba... vocês não podem deixar os Mestres verem o que a gente ta fazendo! De jeito nenhum!

- Pode contar com a gente, Saga. – Deba estufou o peito.

- Se for necessário, distraiam eles, façam qualquer coisa, briguem entre si, quebrem as colunas do Coliseu, aprontem qualquer coisa, mas não deixem que eles vejam o que a gente ta fazendo!

- Sim, Senhor! – Mask e Shura sorriram vitoriosos, em posição de sentido. Tinham carta-branca para aprontarem das suas, o quanto quiserem.

- Olos, Camus... a gente precisa de pão, manteiga, maionese, ketchup, presunto, queijo, salsicha, qualquer coisa salgada que tenha de comer...

- Ta...

- Muito bem, Aprendizes! Mãos à massa!!! Vamos fazer a festa surpresa do Mestre Shion!!!!

E com isso, os garotos saíram correndo para suas Casas, atrás das coisas que precisavam para fazer a festa...

XxxxxxX

Oies...

Bom, gente, primeiro, desculpem pela demora para atualizar esta (e outras) fic... eu ando meio sem inspiração. E não gosto nenhum pouco de escrever sem inspiração, porque aí os caps não saem legal...

Eu estou na metade das minhas férias, perdi uns quinze, vinte dias com o exame da faculdade(e não passei... T.T), e estou estagiando meio período, durante as férias todas, além de estar ajudando minha mãe num evento da universidade(p/ quem não sabe, a Unicamp – Universidade Estadual de Campinas).

Sooo... já viram que tempo não é muiiiito. Mas mesmo assim, to me esforçando pra tirar novos caps e atualizar...

Meio caminho andado já para os pequenos... agora, sim, a festa vai sair... ou será que eles não vão aprontar tanto que a festa vai acabar virando uma grande confusão?

Mask e Shura com carta-branca pra aprontar todas... vamos ver no q vai dar no prox. Cap!!!!

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx!


End file.
